Everything
by thelightningstrike
Summary: Ron tells Hermione something lovely. One-shot. Review? All belongs to JKR.


_I wrote this ages ago, found it, and I thought I'd post it to see how it goes down. One-shot. Ron tells Hermione something nice. Review?_

**Everything**

I look across at Ron, who rolls his eyes and winks. We're at Bill and Fleur's first anniversary party- I'm one of the girls clustered unwillingly around Fleur as she tells us all about married life- he's one of the guys clustered willingly around Bill as they crack jokes and drink firewhiskey.

"I thought at first eet would be very seemple- but actually I really struggled to pair all Bill's red socks up properly," Fleur announces. Ginny and I suppress giggles and Molly tuts- a half smile lighting her face. Fleur's English accent has really improved- but a few 'eet's slip in now and again.

Eventually Bill comes over and snatches Fleur to dance to their wedding song in the garden. Harry grabs Ginny and Ron shuffles over for me.

He coughs and scratches the back of his head. "Er- wanna dance?"

I smile and take his hand. "Ron- we're together now. You don't have to be so nervous all the time and you certainly don't have to _ask_." I smile at him and he leads me into the garden to dance.

"I know- I'm sorry- I just can't believe we actually _are _together. I can't believe you've stayed with me so long."

"Ron, it's been three months. It's not as if I'm about to pack up and leave- is it?"

"You never know. I'm not the best boyfriend."

"Oh shut up," I say, but I smile. I press my head against his chest and we sway softly to the music, like we had done a year ago, before the war. He mutters something unintelligible, and sighs.

Harry whirls Ginny past us and winks. He's waiting for us so long to get together- bless him. Ginny's beaming- she's so happy to be finally with Harry after so much uncertainty- no more risks or dangers to be wary of.

Bill and Fleur are circling slowly on the spot, Bill's hands in her hair as they kiss softly. You can tell they're happy together.

Molly and Arthur are waltzing to and fro- Fleur's parents are doing the same, if in a little more chic fashion, Charlie's sat with Teddy in his arms- they've really taken to each other, Percy is turning the sausages over on the barbeque- looking quite pleased with himself, and even George is dancing quite flamboyantly with Gabrielle, who's giggling and squealing.

Such a happy family- I'm so glad to be a part of it.

"The sausages are ready!" trills Percy and Molly rushes over to start plating up. Everyone gathers round the two large tables and takes a seat. I'm pleased to find that Ron's still clutching my hand.

Soon there is a flurry of activity as everyone digs in.

"Bread, Hermione?" asks Arthur.

"Oh, yes please, thank you." I take a crusty roll from the basket.

"Tomatoes, anyone?"

"Hey- Perce- pass the pepper?"

"Where's the butter?"

"Has everyone got a butterbeer?"

"Eww- what's that?"

"It's just where it's been burnt, Percy- no need to flap."

"I'm not flapping!"

"Dear, please, just eat it."

"It's all black! Can't I have another?"

"Perce- shut it," says Bill and everyone stops talking to laugh. Percy goes red and looks down at his plate.

After an excellent meal the sky gets too dark to see anymore and we retire to the sitting room for a last drink- or five.

"Hermione?" says Ron, tapping me on the shoulder as I listen to George tell us how his business is going.

"Yes?" I turn to him and he shifts in his chair uncomfortably.

"Well- I think- I dunno- but-"

"Hey, hey, everyone, just listen for two minutes please!" calls Bill, standing up, his arm around Fleur.

Ron sighs and turns his attention to Bill, mumbling something.

"Fleur and I just thought we'd thank you all for coming…"

Fleur nodded, smiling brilliantly.

"And also to ask Charlie and Gabrielle something quite important."

"Huh?" Charlie looks up from Teddy, who's gurgling happily on his knees.

Gabrielle smiles so perfectly I'm surprised there isn't a halo on her head.

"Yes, Charlie, we have something to ask of you, eef that's okay," says Fleur.

"Uhh, it's fine, I mean, yeah, go ahead."

"Charlie,"

"And Gabrielle,"

"We were wondering,"

"Eef perhaps,"

"You might like to be…"

"Godparents?"

We all stare at them for a moment- and then realise.

"You're JOKING!" screams George.

Charlie hands Teddy to Percy and slings his arms around Bill while Gabrielle does the same to Fleur.

We all stand up and cluster around them- Mrs Weasley is sobbing as she clamours to get to Bill first.

"How long have you known?" Ginny cries.

"Just found out today," beams Bill.

"Congratulations!" I say and Ron nods.

He claps Bill on the back. "Yeah- congratulations, mate. I'm so happy for you. You'll be a great dad."

"Wow, Bill," Arthur says as he pulls his son down into a hug, "I'm so, so glad. I hope you are as proud of you're first-born as I am mine."

"Oh, Dad…" Bill says gruffly.

"Hermione?" Ron taps me on the shoulder again, a determined look on his face.

"Yes, Ron, what is it?"

"Come over here a second?" He gestures to an abandoned corner of the room.

"Of course."

He takes a deep breath, the starts.

"Hermione- I know we haven't been, uhh, together, for very long, but, umm, I just, umm- I mean, I know that- wow, this is hard."

"Ron, what is it?"

"You see, the thing- the thing is, I just- umm, I wanted…"

There's a particularly loud scream of delight from George as Bill says that if it's a boy he'll name him Fred- but Ron carries on talking, oblivious to the fact that I can't hear a word he's saying.

He breaths out a sigh of relief. "So, yeah, I said it- and it doesn't matter if…"

"Ron? I didn't hear it."

"What?"

"I didn't hear what you said."

"You mean I have to say it all again?"

"Well- er- yes, but could you leave out the stuttering? It was hard to interpret."

He gives me a sarcastic look. "Fine. Then, I suppose all I wanted to say is that even though…"

"Ron, mate? Could I have a quick word?" A diversion comes in the form of Harry, and before Ron can finish he's being dragged into the next room.

Ginny sidles over. "Fancy eavesdropping?" She pulls from her pocket a pair of Extendable Ears.

"We couldn't- it's not…"

She gives me a look.

"Oh, okay, _fine_, but if we get caught- it's your fault, you know?"

"Fair do's. Let's go." She pokes one under the door and we share the earpiece.

"…was wondering if you'd done it yet." Harry's voice.

"Of course I haven't, you idiot- how can I what with Bill's big news and all this screaming?"

"I suppose not. Are you going to? Or don't you want to anymore?"

"Of course I want to- I'm just finding it hard right now."

"How could it be hard? It's the easiest thing in the world- I must do it five times a day at least- and it's pleasurable."

Ginny raises her eyebrows in shock and I giggle.

"Well- you're like that. You've had- uh- experience."

"What are you talking about? You never- at school- about…"

"Of course I didn't. I didn't feel strongly enough- not with _them_, anyway."

It's Ginny's turn to giggle now.

"But you do now."

"Of course I do, Harry- I have done for years!"

Ginny is in fits of laughter now.

"Then you've just got to do it!"

"How can I, Harry? How on earth am _I_ supposed to tell Hermione I love her?"

Ginny's eyes widen and I drop the ear in shock. She catches it deftly and throws her arm around my back to steady me. She presses a finger to her lips.

"Well if you do, _really_ love her, it should come naturally. How much do you love her?"

"I don't feel comfortable telling you this."

"Ron…"

"I love her more than anything in existence. She is the beautiful sun, and I am the hopeless earth, circling her in the hopes that she may one day notice me… Harry- I can't tell her. She doesn't love me."

"Of course she does you idiot!"

_"Do you?" _Ginny mouths.

I find myself nodding before the thought even enters my head. I'd never really thought about it- but- of course I love Ron. I love him more than anyone.

"Well- I dunno- maybe, but I dunno how to tell her anyway."

"Practise on me."

"No way, Harry."

"Do it!"

"No."

"Now…"

Ginny now moves in such a blur it's unreal. She snatches the extendable ear and flings it across the room, then opens the door, just as Ron, who has his eyes closed, is saying, "Hermione, I love you."

It's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Harry grins manically but Ginny shushes him. Ron must have noticed the change in atmosphere, because he says, "Er- was that okay?", his eyes still shut tight.

"It was- er- fine…" says Harry, gesturing for me to stand in his place, "but, could you say it again? A little louder, perhaps? But- but I like the eyes closed thing, that really works."

"Oh, good," says Ron, nodding. Bless him. "Here goes. I love you, Hermione."

Harry and Ginny nod enthusiastically. "I love you too," I whisper.

"Wow- Harry- that was a great imitation of Hermione- oh- oh Merlin no- please no, no, NO. NO." He ears redden. "Please tell me that Hermione is not in the room." He puts both his hands on the back of his head but still doesn't open his eyes.

I walk forward about pull his hands into mine. "Ron, look at me, and say that again."

He still doesn't open his eyes. "Er- please tell me that Hermione is not in the room?"

"Not that part."

"Oh- er… I- umm- that was a- umm- joke. Yes, a joke."

"I love you, Ron."

"I know, sorry for- what?"

"I love you."

He opens his eyes and I smile hesitantly.

"You do?"

"I do."

He pulls me up into a kiss not unlike the first we ever had. I hear retching in the background but we ignore it. He releases me after about an eternity.

"I think it's pretty obvious I love you too," he grins.

"I'm glad."

"Oi!" We turn around to find the entire Weasley/Delacour party staring at us. "This was my big news day!" yells Bill.

"Oh, young love, how sweet…" says Molly, beaming.

Ron's ears turn red but he clutches me tighter still.

"Hey, guys, maybe they want a moment alone," says Charlie in a very wink-wink, nudge-nudge fashion.

They file out again, leaving us alone. I look at him, and he beams.

"Maybe we'd better go after them- you know what they're like…"

"Yeah, I suppose."

We walk slowly out of the room, his arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist.

"I'm glad we know what's what now," I say.

He sighs.

"What is it?"

"I still wish I could have been the one to say it first. After all, I've loved you longer."

"How do you know that?"

"Well- how long have you loved me?"

"Erm- I don't know. I think I knew it when you were with, um, Lavender- but I didn't realise it until today."

He laughs softly.

"Why- how long have you loved me?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do. I told you."

He sighs. "Since fourth year."

I wasn't expecting that. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. You're everything to me."

**Awwwww.**


End file.
